


Blush

by resonae



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Will first time with a guy, and Ethan just can't help but notice Will blushes like a tomato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> For an Anon's prompt.

Completely honestly, the tension has been flying around them since the day they locked eyes in the van. If Will’s being a little more honest with himself, on his part he’s been dreaming about having sex with Ethan Hunt the moment he set his eyes on him and his wife in Croatia. But of course, being Ethan Hunt and William Brandt, neither one of them acts on it. Both shrug it away as an unnecessary bother, and it drives Jane and Benji up the wall.

 

But all the same, Will can’t feel anything but awkward as Ethan looks down on him. He has insisted on the lights off and to have the blanket, but still he feels like his face must be glowing in the dark with how hard he’s blushing. “You’re not a virgin.” Ethan hums, sounding amused as he leans down to press kisses onto Will’s collarbone. “At least, not with women.” Will nods. Sex isn’t new. But it’s _Ethan_ , and he can’t help but be self-conscious. “Why are you so nervous?” Ethan nibbles gently on Will’s collarbone, and Will tries not to groan too much.

 

Will scowls. “I’m not nervous.” He lies, but his lies are obvious as day.

 

“Mm.” Ethan chuckles. “That’s why the lights are off and you have the blanket draped over us, right?” Will doesn’t respond to that, and Ethan chuckles. He presses his body to Will’s, and Will moves his hands to wrap around Ethan’s broad shoulders, tugging him down further to press his nose into Ethan’s neck. Ethan has his hips clear off of him, but slowly grinds their hips together, causing Will’s grip on Ethan’s shoulders to tighten. When their arousals touch, Will lets out a strangled gasp and he arches his hips backward, away from the touch. Ethan raises an eyebrow. “Will.” He says. “Do you not want this?”

 

“No.” Will says quickly. “I want this, I really do.” He rolls his eyes. “Why else would I be hard?”

 

Ethan regards him for a long time. “It’s the thought of having sex with another guy, then.” He raises an eyebrow. “Having second thoughts when you see another penis?” Will winces. It’s not exactly that. He’s come to terms with another penis in the bed. He’s come to terms with the fact that he’s the one on the bottom. None of that had really bothered him. It’s just the concept of sex, of becoming so vulnerable and intimate with another person. He’s done it plenty of times before, of course, but it still flusters him. So all in all he’s just… embarrassed.

 

“I’m okay.” He offers. “Really.”

 

Ethan looks amused. “Just shy, then.” He chuckles when Will flushes a bright red. “That’s cute.”

 

 _Cute_ isn’t really a word Will associates himself with usually, but lately he’s been hearing it more and more. Benji and Jane abuse it liberally against him, and Ethan just smiles and nods in the background. Will presses his hand flat against Ethan’s back. “I’m not cute.” He protests, his cheeks flaming. Ethan only laughs and moves his nibbling lower. His tongue flicks at Will’s left nipple and Will’s eyes widen. “W-wait.”

 

“Hmm?” Ethan looks up, latching onto it, and Will has to get over how bizarre it looks to have Ethan Hunt, IMF’s top agent, sucking on your chest. “What’s wrong?” Ethan looks like he knows exactly why Will stopped him, but is apparently getting off on Will’s embarrassment.

 

“I don’t.. feel anything there. You don’t have to-” Whatever Will was going to say is cut off when Ethan nibbles, grinding his teeth along the pebbled flesh. Will’s hips arch off the bed and his eyes widen. Ethan grins up at him. “What the fuck.” Will whispers, and Ethan chuckles. He continues his assault on Will’s chest, gnawing almost to the point of pain on one and pinching and pulling the other. Will has never known he was sensitive there. He only flinches and gasps as Ethan spends an eternity on them, and when Ethan pulls away and the sensitive nubs are raised and bruised a bright red, Will feels blood rush back up to his cheeks.

 

Ethan chuckles and kisses him again, his hands moving lower to gently graze between Will’s legs. Will’s face is a brighter red. “Is this okay?” Ethan’s fingers brush gently along the shaft, and when Will nods shakily, he brings their hips together. Will grips at Ethan’s shoulders as they touch, hesitantly at first, and then more firmly as Will responds with only a gasp. Ethan’s large hands wrap firmly around both of them and Will whimpers, digging his nails into Ethan’s back as Ethan rocks gently against him, fisting both of them together. Ethan’s breath comes in harsh gasps above him, and Will has a hard time believing Ethan can even be out of breath. The only time Will has seen Ethan out of breath is when he almost died falling 130 stories off the Burj.

 

“Ethan.” He whispers, unclenching his fists from Ethan’s shoulders to wipe away a bead of sweat rolling down Ethan’s temple. Ethan’s eyes fly open and electric blue stares into him, and Ethan pushes their lips together, and Will can feel Ethan keeping himself back as their lips meet. “I’m not fragile.” Will breathes, his voice strained through oncoming orgasm. “Maybe a little hesitant, but you don’t have to keep yourself at bay for me.”

 

Ethan grins at him. “Obviously, if you can still form coherent sentences.” The kiss that follows is a little more forceful, with a hungry tongue that pushes toward the back of Will’s neck before invading the rest of it. Ethan’s grip around both of them tightens and Ethan’s rocking picks up pace, their panting becoming grunting and moaning before Ethan suddenly pulls his mouth away and sinks his teeth into Will’s neck.

 

Will comes with a surprised shout, and Ethan’s only milliseconds behind. They shook through orgasm together and Ethan coaxed Will out from post-orgasm bliss with a gentle kiss. “Shit.” Will whispers, not even caring that both of their semen landed on his stomach and it feels slimy. “Condom and lubricant on the bedside table.” He reminds, his breath short and panted.

 

Ethan hums in agreement. “I bought them; I know where they are.”

 

Will only shrugs and he stares at a point past Ethan’s shoulder as Ethan reaches for them. Ethan notices and laughs a little, but says nothing as he rips the foil with his teeth. “I’ll do it for you.” Will speaks up, reaching for the condom.

 

“Don’t push yourself.”

 

“I’m not.” When Ethan gives him a disbelieving stare, Will glares defiantly back. “Really. Ethan, you’re going to fuck me with it within the next few minutes. I think I can handle touching your dick.” Ethan laughs a little and nods. He leans back, sitting back down on his legs and Will sits up. He feels extremely embarrassed with the piece of latex in his hand, but swallows it down and reaches over.

 

Now that he’s actually looking, Ethan is pretty well gifted between the legs. He gulps, apparently noticeably because Ethan raises an eyebrow. “I can do it, you know.”

 

Will shakes his head. “The only thing you’re lacking is in the vertical department.”

 

Ethan snickers. “I don’t really think you’ve got rights to tell me that.” He gently tugs Will’s hand toward his arousal. Will takes the hint and carefully places the condom at the head, and with an audible gasp inward, he rolls the latex down carefully. Ethan’s hot and heavy as his fist makes its way down Ethan’s cock, and Will is sort of disappointed that his first time touching another guy’s penis is through a condom. Not that he thinks he’s actually ready to touch Ethan yet. He’s still coming to terms with looking at one and he hasn’t even gotten to actually think about having it shoved up his ass.

 

He pulls his hand back, gently smoothing his hand over the shaft to make sure there aren’t any wrinkles or bubbles that could pop while they’re having sex. He knows Ethan’s clean, of course, and so is he – the IMF requires physical checkups every year – but he’s _definitely_ not ready to bareback.

 

He slaps the tube of lubricant onto Ethan’s palm and lies back down, pulling the blanket back below them and causing Ethan to bend over again. “It’s not a big deal, you know.” Ethan snickers. “I’ve seen you naked before. You’ve seen me naked before. Hell, all four of us have seen each other naked.”

 

“Yeah, but you’ve never seen me naked and aroused. Just let me have the blanket.”

 

“And the dark.”

 

“Just shut it, Ethan.” Will squeezes his eyes shut and spreads his fingers on his face when he sees Ethan squeeze lubricant onto his hands and then onto the already slick condom.

 

When Ethan’s hand touches his wrists to yank them down, Will feels the lubricant-slick hands. It leaves an oily handprint on his wrist, and he stares at it. “Tell me if it hurts, or if it gets uncomfortable.” Ethan presses their foreheads together lightly and Will’s breath hitches as a greased finger circles around between his cheeks. Before he can think _oh god this is really happening_ , it breaches his body and he freezes. “Will.” Ethan looks worried. “It doesn’t hurt already, does it?”

 

It takes a second for Will to find his voice, but he’s proud of himself because when he does, it’s not shaky. “No. Just. Uh. Surprised, a little.” He whispers, and Ethan chuckles, nodding. The fingers moves too much inside himself for him to be actually comfortable, and he’s glad at least one of them has done this before, because he couldn’t imagine the awkwardness of the two of them fumbling around each other. “Oh.” Is all he manages when a second finger joins the first, just as lubricated as its predecessor.

 

“How is it? A little uncomfortable?” Ethan kisses his nose. Will shakes his head, because he no longer trusts his voice not to shake. He’s okay, for now, but his grip on Ethan’s shoulders – when had he even grabbed Ethan’s shoulders? – tightens.

 

And then it feels something like someone has shot a bullet of pure pleasure up his spine. His back arches and he tosses off the bed, and when he can see straight again, Ethan’s grinning down at him. “What was that?” He demands, and as he’s suspected, his voice is trembling.

  
Ethan looks smug. “Prostate.” He kisses Will. “You’ve never had prostate stimulation?” Before Will can answer _no, where the fuck would I have gotten one_ , Ethan’s fingers press hard onto somewhere again and he keens. “It’s what makes anal sex feel good for men.” Will knows what prostate stimulation is, but he doesn’t think he’s actually crazy that he’s never had a girl stick her fingers up his ass before.

 

After about an eternity of Ethan scissoring through him and making him keen and bounce off the bed, Ethan pulls his fingers out. “I should use three fingers.” Ethan breathes.

 

Will understands. “I can take a little pain. Go ahead.” He’s been in Ethan’s position – he know the urgency to fuck when arousal starts, and it’s sort of nice to know even Ethan Hunt isn’t above primal instincts. He spreads his legs wider willingly when Ethan prompts him, and his cheeks burn again at the revealing position. But Ethan doesn’t even seem to notice as he presses a kiss onto Will’s forehead and then slowly, slowly pushes in.

 

It hurts, but not as badly as literature has made him believe. It’s a burning, but it’s not so bad that he can’t stand it. Most of him is overwhelmed by the fact that Ethan Hunt’s cock is sliding inside his body. It finally hits him that he’s being fucked. When he was young, he’d looked into gay porn because of sheer curiosity, but the aspect of anal sex had turned him off. He’s looked more into it after starting to date Ethan, and still none of it had really appealed to him. And yet here he is now, on the receiving end of it. Ethan’s breath is already rough, and Will whimpers a little as the slow burning turns into more intense pain. Even though it’s still way below his pain threshold, Ethan stops at his whimper. “How are you?” Ethan asks, face buried in the crook of Will’s shoulder. Will feels sweat dribble down from Ethan’s nose and hair onto his shoulder.

 

“Okay.” Will answers. “It hurts a little, but nothing that I can’t handle.”

 

Ethan nods, and doesn’t lift his head off of Will’s shoulders as he presses onward. Will can feel his breath gasping across his shoulder, and is vaguely aware of his own breath leaving in breathy pants. But most of him is preoccupied with the feeling of Ethan filling his insides. “Will.” Ethan whispers, and before Ethan says anything, Will understands. He can feel the cooler skin of Ethan’s balls against his ass, and his breath hitches when Ethan shifts.

 

He’s not ready for Ethan to start moving yet. “Wait.” He sounds pitiful, even to his own ears. “Wait, wait.” Ethan freezes and gnaws on his ear, licks at his shoulders and presses kisses to his lips and nose and cheek. Will grips onto Ethan’s back. Ethan will probably have bruises there later, but then again Ethan will probably leave bruises on his hips, so they’re pretty much about even.

 

“Will.” Ethan whispers. “I’m going to start moving.” Will nods. He doesn’t trust his voice, and when Ethan starts moving, he has good reason, because it hurts. Will bites his lip and he clutches harder onto Ethan’s shoulders. The people in gay porn had moaned and writhed in pleasure, but all he feels is a sharp pain and a burning. But apparently Ethan feels good, if he is interpreting the heated pants and groans correctly. “Hold on.” Ethan groans.

 

Hold on? Will tries to think about what Ethan means through his haze of pain, but suddenly Ethan changes his angle and sparks fly behind his eyes. “Oh.” He whispers, and Ethan grins above him. “Oh, oh, god.” Ethan does it again, and again, and again on every thrust, and Will can’t help but spread his legs a little more and coax Ethan to thrust deeper, harder. He’s not a screamer, and he doesn’t feel the need to vocalize like the men in porn do.

 

What he _does_ do is hook his ankles behind Ethan’s back, tug him closer, and when he feels brave enough, squeeze down experimentally. Ethan groans loudly above him. “Do it again.” He orders, and Will swallows thickly. He times his squeeze down as when Ethan pulls out of him, and Ethan groans deep in his throat, his grip on Will’s waist tightening. Will can’t really focus when Ethan’s pounding so hard into him, but whenever his brain does remember through the haze of pain and pleasure, he squeezes down and Ethan thrusts a little harder in response.

 

“I’m close.” Ethan whispers, and his hand leaves Will’s waist to loop around his stiff cock. Will makes a mental note that his body is obviously enjoying the mix of pain and pleasure, even though he still feels more uncomfortable then pleasurable. “Come on, Will.” Ethan’s hand starts moving, and Will flexes his body in response, dragging another groan from Ethan. The added sensation from his arousal starts building the familiar pull from his toes, and he curls them and digs his fingers into Ethan’s back.

 

Orgasm doesn’t hit him too hard – he’s still a little too uncomfortable for that, but he notices that it hits Ethan like a freight train, and Ethan shouts and bites down onto Will’s shoulder as he thrusts in deeper and harder than all the others before. Ethan collapses on top of him afterward, unminding of the semen on Will’s stomach or his wilting cock still buried inside Will. “Next time,” Ethan promises, “you’ll enjoy it as much as I did. Without the blushing.”

 

Will’s cheeks flush, but he’s too sleepy for that. Why is he sleepy? Ethan had been the one doing all the work. “Just clean me up.” He orders lazily, and falls asleep listening to Ethan chuckle.


End file.
